A Pirates Life For Me: Sonia
by GCTIGERFAN1
Summary: After learning that there is a way to save Will, Elizabeth searches for Jack Sparrow to enlist his help. But what happens when they find a girl who will change their lives forever? And what exactly is her connection with Barbossa? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates or any of the characters. So don't think I do.**

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon." Were the last things William Turner said to his beloved wife, Elizabeth Swann. He then left for the sea where the Flying Dutchman was waiting for him.

As she saw him leave Elizabeth couldn't help but cry at the thought of not seeing him for ten whole years. As she cried though, she couldn't help but wonder about her pirate friend Jack Sparrow. She wondered if he ended up as the captain of the Black Pearl or if it was Barbossa who was captain. As soon as those thought entered her head though, they were soon forgotten for she had laid her eyes on the chest that Will had left her. She walked over to it and sat down next to it listening to the heartbeat of her husband. As the hours passed she soon fell asleep and started dreaming of being with her husband forever.

Miles away a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow, was talking to two beautiful women. "And all of that pales in comparison to the fact that my ship is once again gone!" he said in a very frustrated tone. . As he was recovering his long time companion Mr. Gibbs approached him and they decided to part ways then and there. But not before Jack was slapped by the two women, who then left in a huff. "Take what you can," "Give nothing back!" After saying their favorite phrase Jack got in a boat to persue his ship and the man who took it, Barbossa.

He had with him only a map leading to the Fountain of Youth and his favorite thing in the whole world, rum. As he was pulling away from the dock he couldn't help but wonder how his two dear friends were doing, Will and Elizabeth. He knew he shouldn't, but he felt a little guilty about Will being the captain of the Flying Dutchman and leaving Elizabeth alone on an island for ten years. He knew she'd be alright there, but he couldn't help but worry. Very soon though, all those thoughts were erased by the bottle of rum in his hands. "Drink up me hearties yoho." He said before getting completely drunk.

Back on the island Elizabeth was waking up to find herself very cold. As she got up she noticed footprints on the sand that hadn't been there before. She started to follow them to see where they led and who she saw there surprised her to no end. "Tia Dalma?!" "Hello child," said the goddess in human form. "What are you doing here?" asked an astonished Elizabeth. "I'm here to tell you that there is a way to save your dear husband, William Turner." Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing, a way to save will! That was just unbelievable. "Well what is it?" she asked. "Well all I know is that there is a pirate who is the only other one who can replace William as captain, the only problem is, you have to find him and convince him to take William's place." Said Tia Dalma as she turned to observe the ocean. "Well who is this captain? Do you know his name." "That's another thing I wanted to tell you. The only ones who know him and may know his location are Jack Sparrow and Barbossa. You must first go to them and ask for their help before going after this pirate. But I warn you child you must do this in less than two months otherwise replacing William will be impossible." And with that Tia Dalma left Elizabeth to ponder what she had just heard.

As she saw Tia Dalma leave, Elizabeth couldn't help but cry. There was a way to save Will and she couldn't be happier; the only problem was that she had to either find Jack or Barbossa, preferably in the next week. She knew that this task seemed impossible but she had to try. That night she looked up to the sky and prayed that she would find one of them soon.

As an answer to her prayer a few hours later a drunken Jack Sparrow was washed up on shore. As he got up he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to his boat, he then remembered that it had sunken a few minutes ago. After walking upshore a few yards he collapsed on the sand and fell into a deep sleep. Hours later as Elizabeth was getting ready to leave she saw him. An unconscious Jack sprawled on the sandy beach. As she approached him she smelt the rum on him and wondered what problem had caused him to drink so much. She then proceeded to wake him up.

As Jack woke up the first thing he saw was Elizabeth's face above his at first he thought he was dreaming, but then he felt the horrible headache that often comes with a hangover. After getting up he noticed that Elizabeth was going somewhere. "Hello love, I see you're going somewhere. Don't tell me you already got tired of waiting for dear William." said a tired Jack. "Of course not. I was going to look for you and Barbossa. I need your help Jack. Please help me." "With what could you possibly need my help love?" After hearing this Elizabeth told Jack what Tia Dalma had told her. By the time she was done they were both in front of the boat. "And you want me to help you find this certain pirate?" asked Jack with a hint of hope for his dear friend William. "Yes, Jack you have to help me please, help me find this pirate." Elizabeth was practically begging for his help now. "Alright love, I'll help you to find this pirate but first we have to find Barbossa and get my ship back. For you see we can't possibly find this certain pirate on this "dingy."" And with that both Elizabeth and Jack got on the boat and began sailing to the direction which Jack's compass was pointing. As she left the island Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder what her beloved husband was doing that very moment.

So what do you guys think? It's my first story so please don't judge. Also, please review, because if I don't get reviews then I won't continue so yeah thanx.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: remember I don't own pirates. Also, you'll notice that some of the characters won't sound like themselves here, so just go with it please.**

"Don't worry about it," said Bootstrap Bill to his son, Will. "All you have to do is go check if there are any survivors on board, and if there are you ask them if they want to join your crew. If there are no survivors you have to travel to the other world to ferry them across." Bootstrap was trying to make his son feel better about his job as captain of the Dutchman.

"I'm fine, it's just this… this wreck reminds me so much of the first time I came to the Caribbean. The ship on which I traveled sank much like this one." Will had been contemplating on this for hours now, he was remembering the first time he laid his eyes on Elizabeth. He remembered how she told him her name and how he told her his, he would've never imagined he would be marrying her someday.

"Shall I take you aboard captain?" Asked James Norrington taking Will away from his thoughts. Will had found Norrington a little after having crossed over to the other side. When he found him he was barely alive, so naturally Will asked him to join his crew and he agreed. Now he served as his first mate. "Yes, let's go." Answered Will. As Norrington was rowing Will kept thinking back to Elizabeth and wondering if she was ok, and if she would be able to survive for ten years by herself. As they got closer though, Will was again disturbed of his thoughts by Norrington. "Look, do you see that?" "What, I don't see anyt-" Will didn't manage to finish his sentence because he saw what Norrington was pointing at. It was a girl, and as they got closer he noticed that she was very beautiful. "She's beautiful!" Exclaimed Norrington, reading Will's thoughts. "And look, she's still breathing." said Norrington as they got closer to her. Once they were within her reach Will tried to wake her up, but upon seeing that she didn't wake up he hauled her up onto the boat anyway. "What are you doing? Shoulnd't you ask her to join first before taking her with us?" Protested Norrington. "You're right I should, but she doesn't look to good and I don't want to let her die." As Norrington started to protest Will cut him off by saying, "I'm the captain and I say she goes on the boat! Now, let's look for more survivors."

"Drink up me hearties yoho!" Sang Jack and Elizabeth. They had aboard the boat for a whole two days now and hadn't had any luck finding the Black Pearl yet. After the first day of looking though Jack managed to get Elizabeth to drink with him. For a slight moment he had also contemplated on wooing her but, managed to hold his ground with the thought of Will in his head. "Oh Jack I must admit I actually missed you for a second there on that island." said a drunken Elizabeth. "I agree love I missed you too. But you must tell me, don't you feel a little guilty about cheating on dear William with me?" Jack was trying to get Elizabeth to her sober self, which is something he wouldn't normally do with a woman but then again, he wasn't acting his normal self lately. "What are you talking about Jack? I'm not cheating on Will with you! I'm merely telling you that I missed you. And you know what else? I miss Will. I miss him a lot Jack." "Aye, I miss him to love. You know I don't admit this to anyone but I must tell you that I feel guilty for having him stab Davy Jones' heart." Said Jack after which he realized what he had just said and tried to take it back but with no luck for, Elizabeth had already interrupted him. "No Jack! You shouldn't feel guilty. If it wasn't for you Will would probably be dead right now and you would be stuck on the Flying Dutchman." After saying this Elizabeth proceded to hug Jack and get pretty close to him. Tempting him to kiss her. Before he could though she stopped him and asked, "Jack, have you ever been in love?" Jack had to admit to himself that the question took him by surprised, he was more surprised by the answer he gave though. "No, love. I haven't for you must know that my first and only love is the sea. Also, I can never be with just one woman." By know Elizabeth was starting to come to her senses. "But Jack, let's say that one special woman comes your way. Would you leave all those other women to be with her?" "I don't know love. I might if she's special enough. One thing's for sure though, I would never abandon the sea. I don't think I can survive without it." And before Elizabeth had a chance to ask anymore questions Jack said, "Look! There she is we found her. The Black Pearl." They saw the ship pretty far away in the distance but they had found her. As they got closer Elizabeth asked Jack how they would get on board. "You forget Lizzy, I'm captain Jack Sparrow! I can do anything." Elizabeth wasn't so sure about that but she agreed anyway. After about half an hour they were close enough to board the ship.

Once they were on board Elizabeth noticed the crew had stopped what they were doing and were looking at them. "Jack, you're here!" Jack turned to see an astonished Mr. Gibbs. Jack could not believe what he was seeing. "Mr. Gibbs? What are you doing here?" "Oh, well Jack, you see after you left the crew convinced Barbossa to go back to Tortuga for us. But unfortunately you had already gone so I came along with them to find you." "I see. Where is that mangy, scallywag anyway?" asked Jack, meaning of course Barbossa. "Who are you calling a scallywag?" Jack turned around to find Barbossa staring at him. "Mrs. Turner what are you doing here, didn't we leave you on that island to wait for Mr. Turner." At that moment everyone noticed Elizabeth standing next to Jack. She proceeded to tell them everything that Tia Dalma had told her. "So you see, that's why I sought out Jack, it was to come find you so you could help us locate this pirate." It took Elizabeth only a couple of minutes to explain her story. "And why should we help you again Mrs. Turner? I see no profit in it for us if we go on this 'venture of yourn." Elizabeth could not believe what she was hearing! They were refusing to help her. But then she remembered something. "You forget though, I am still Pirate King, and I order you to help me!" No one said anything for the longest time. Then after about 5 long minutes Barbossa spoke. "Alright Ms. Turner, we'll help you. But let's get one thing straight, you will never talk to us like that again!" After Elizabeth agreed they started getting ready to set sail. "I hope you know what your doing love." Said Jack to Elizabeth. "Don't worry Jack I know exactly what I'm doing." Replied Elizabeth.

Ok. Here it is. Remember review or I wont continue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: remember I don't own pirates. Also, this chapter is going to all take place on the Flying Dutchman. I'll include everyone else in the next chapter.**

After about 1 hour of looking for survivors Will, Norrington, and the girl were back on board the Flying Dutchman. "Who is she?" asked Bootstrap. "We don't know. We found her on the ship, she's still alive that's why we brought her here." Replied Will. "You know, having a woman on board is bad luck." Said Bootstrap Bill. Will was about to answer him except Norrington beat him to it by saying, "Oh, please! You pirates and your superstitions if that were true, I would have had a lot of bad luck when I was alive, and for your information I didn't." To this, both men were about to say something except that they were interrupted by loud thunder followed by a voice. "William Turner."

The three men were so startled they didn't bother to ask who it was. But then they saw her, Tia Dalma. And they all said, "Tia Dalma!" "Yes, hello. William Turner I came here to tell you that there is a way to save you from being captain of the Flying Dutchman." They were all surprised to hear this. But no one was more surprised than Will. "What is it?" he asked her. "William, the only way for you to be free of this is to get a certain pirate to take your place. Now, I don't know his name or his location but there are people who do." By now Bootstrap and Norrington had come out of their shock of seeing Tia Dalma, so Bootstrap asked her, "And do you know the people who know the location of the certain pirate?" "Yes, I do. They are Jack Sparrow and Barbossa. Before you say anything though, you must also know that I have told Elizabeth of this. Also, she has already sought them out and they are now looking for him. One other thing, this certain pirate must take your place within two months from now, otherwise you will always be captain of the Flying Dutchman until the day your heart is stabbed, which could be a couple of decades. I have good news though, you know that I am Calypso. So, I will allow you to join Elizabeth in one month so you can help them search for this certain pirate."

After hearing all of this Will was dumbfounded. A way to save him, that meant he would be free to live with Elizabeth as husband and wife. "I have one question though. What about the crew? Are they allowed to come with me during that one month?" To this, the crew looked up to Tia Dalma with hope. "I'm sorry William. But, only two people can accompany you." As Will was talking it over with the crew, Tia Dalma noticed the girl sleeping on the deck. As she approached her she sensed something about her, something about this girl was unlike anything she had seen before. This girl was destined to change the lives of many people. Especially the life of a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow. "Alright, I've decided to take Norrington and my father with me. Is there anything else I should know?" Will had taken her out of her trance. "Who is this girl? Where did you find her?" The question had taken Will by surprise. "Oh, we don't know who she is, but, we found her a little while ago on a shipwreck." To this Tia Dalma touched her face and said some words that the crew was unable to hear. She then turned to Will and said, "There is nothing else you need to know William. I will return in one month's time to take you to Elizabeth. Also, she should wake up in a couple of minutes now. Goodbye William Turner. Take care of yourself." And with that Tia Dalma disappeared.

After a couple of minutes the girl woke up and asked, "Where am I?" The first one to answer was Norrington, "You're on the Flying Dutchman. We rescued you from the ship. Umm, what's your name." "My name is Sonia Castillos. Where is the rest of the crew and who are you?" This time, Will was the one to answer, "I'm sorry we found no one else alive. And this is Norrington, he's my first mate. This is Bootstrap, he's my father. And my name is Will Turner, I'm the captain of this ship." Now she was worried. Here she was, alone on a ship filled with men, and the worst thing was that she was the only survivor of her ship. Now no one would be able to lead her to her father. However, her thoughts were interrupted when Bootstrap asked her what she was doing on the ship anyway. She wasn't sure if she should trust them, but the captain looked decent enough so she told them why she had been on the ship. "I was going to the Caribbean. To search for my father."

That story sounded all to familiar to Will. Was it really coincidence that he had found this girl? After all, she was looking for her father out here in the Caribbean just like he was when he was a young boy. "I see, so do you know anything about him?" he asked her. "I only know his name is Hector. That's it." Hector. Will knew a Hector but the Hector he knew couldn't possibly be the Hector she was talking about, could it? Before he had a chance to ask her though Norrington told the girl something "Listen, I don't know if you've heard but the Flying Dutchman is a cursed ship. Anyone on it has to serve. Now, I'm not telling you have to serve I'm just asking you if you want to." Will could not believe what he was hearing! Norrington had just asked this girl to serve on the ship, what bothered him most was that it was his job to ask that question. After all he was the captain of this ship. For some odd reason though, Will didn't protest. Instead, he kind of hoped the girl would say yes.

Sonia thought about it for a couple of minutes. A cursed ship, she had heard about it but she never truly believed it was real. She didn't know if she should serve. These men were strangers and just because the captain seemed decent didn't mean the crew was. She did have to admit that now that the crew was gone there really wasn't a way to look for her father anymore. And so, she agreed.

Norrington couldn't believe it. She had agreed to serve on the ship! He had to admit to himself at that moment, that he was very attracted to her. I mean, who wouldn't be she was after all, very beautiful and she like a nice person. He was pretty surprised also, at the fact that Will hadn't said anything when he asked her to join the crew. He wasn't going to think about that right now though. Right now what mattered to him was how he was going to sweep this girl of her feet so she could be attracted to him as much as she was attracted to her.

So what do you think? I'm sure some of you might think the story is kind of boring, but it gets better I promise. Ok, so anyways please review so I can post the next chapter thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

As the days dragged on Sonia couldn't help but feel more and more lonely each passing day. She knew Norrington wanted something with her. It was fairly easy to tell from the way he looked at her, but she just didn't feel the same as he did. She did accept the fact that he was pretty good looking but that was it. There was no other attraction to him other that physical, and she honestly did not want to get involved with a man just for his body. And then there was the captain. With him she did feel some sort of attraction, she just couldn't help feeling that he was purposely hiding something from her. When she asked him if he had a wife or girlfriend he quickly changed the topic and adverted her eyes for the rest of the day. She wondered if maybe there was somebody else and he was just playing with her, but he did not seem like that kind of man to her. Then again she had been wrong before. She didn't want to think about that right now though, right now all that mattered to her was that she was lonely and no one was willing to do anything about it. "I guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands." she said to herself as she exited the cabin in which she had been in for the past half hour.

"What exactly were you doing in there for so long?" asked Bootstrap Bill as soon as he saw her exit. She didn't really like this man. He seemed to be suspicious of her somehow. Not to mention that every time she talked to Will he seemed to mind a bit. "Nothing Bootstrap, I was just thinking about my life. Umm, where's the captain?" Bootstrap didn't like this. This girl was getting to interested in Will, and he wasn't going to let this girl get in the way of his son and his wife. He had noticed a change in Will though, ever since this girl came on board Will had seemed happier. But he wasn't going to let Will forget Elizabeth. He had to do everything in his power to not let that happen. "The capn's not here right now, he went off to see some dead folks to the other world. And I don't think he'll return for a couple of hours so why don't you just stop fooling around with your thoughts and get back to work!"

Now she was mad. Who did this man think he was to be ordering her around. He was not the captain and she certainly was not going to let this old man boss her around like some kind of maid. "Listen you old codfish! You are not the captain and I will not listen to anyone else but the captain. And furthermore, I am going to fool around with my thoughts as much I want because as far as I know no one can control what I can and cannot think!!" Bootstrap was furious. If it wasn't because of his son he would undoubtedly at this very moment kick her out of this ship. Unfortunately he did not have that kind of power seeing as he wasn't the captain, and although his son was, he wasn't going to meddle in his duties as captain. He was so angry that he started yelling at her. After a while they were both yelling at each other so loudly that they did not hear Will coming. At the sight of the two Will yelled out as loud as he could, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!!"

It had been almost a week and Elizabeth was starting to feel anxious. They had not had any luck in locating the certain pirate, she was starting to get pretty tired of calling him that and finally decided to ask Jack what his name was. "Hey Jack, what is this certain pirate's name anyway?" Jack was busy playing with his gun when she asked this. "Oh, well I don't actually know his name but I do know that everyone calls him Ol' Barracuda." "Ol' Barracuda? That's a strange name, why does everyone calling him that?" asked Elizabeth. "Oh you see love, the reason why everyone calls him that is because he is indeed a lot like a barracuda. For example, he is always, always in a horrible mood like one, and he is also very ugly like one." "Well, that's just rude! Don't you have any remorse about calling him that?" Jack stared at her amusingly, he didn't understand why she still didn't get it. "One word love, pirate."

On another part of the ship a completely different situation was going on at that very moment. Barbossa was not a man who drank to forget things. No, he wasn't like Jack, Jack drank to forget things, especially women. Ever since he knew this about him he always wanted to ask him if he indeed ever forgot the woman that he was drinking for. Of course whenever he wanted to ask he already had a different woman in his arms. But that was Jack always jumping from girl to girl. He had never known Jack to have one girl for a long period of time, it seemed to him that whenever Jack was starting to feel something for the girl he would immediately run off and disappear for a long time. But, he wasn't like Jack. He couldn't forget women as easily as he could.

He hated this, he hated drinking to forget it never worked he always ended remembering her at one point or another. He missed her. He remembered the first time he saw her, it was in Tortuga. Back then he didn't know about Jack Sparrow, back then he was a more decent man. He remembered that the moment he first laid eyes on her she was crying, crying un-consolably. When he went to comfort he found out she had been lied to. Apparently she had loved a man but he didn't love her and instead played with her emotions until she gave him what he wanted, then he left her. After learning this, he learned her name, "Sylvia," she had said, "Sylvia Castillos." he knew the moment he heard this, that he would never forget her name. After this all he knew for 3 weeks were love, passion, trust and lust. After the third week past he woke up to find her gone.

She had left him and he knew that she was carrying his unborn child. They had made plans to marry a couple of days earlier. But then she started acting different, she was more cold towards him and not as forgiving as she once was. On that morning when he found her gone she left two things, a note stating that she would be fine and that she would show him his child in exactly one year from that day. The other thing she left was a maroon colored dress. He had bought that dress for her when they decided to marry, it was going to be the dress she would use for that day. After that faithful day he changed completely. He became a bitter man and he hated the world. Then he met Jack and decided to join his crew as his first mate. The day he left was the day she promised to show him their child, it had been exactly one year, but he wasn't going to wait for her. He hated her for what she did to him. But not all him hated her, a part of him still ached for her and that part was the part that decided to bring the dress along with him just in case he ever saw her again. That dress was never worn by anyone until approximately of last year, when Elizabeth wore it. When he saw her for the first time in it, it was as if he was seeing Sylvia.

"Barbossa! Barbossa where are you?" Jack brought him out of his thoughts. And he couldn't have been more quick about it. Barbossa hated thinking about Sylvia. "What do you want Jack?" asked Barbossa. As jack laid his eyes on him he knew something was wrong but he didn't bother to ask because he was in a bit of a hurry. "You know more about Ol' Barracuda that I do, so I need you to go to Elizabeth and explain him to her because I can't her to stop talking to me about him. "Oh Jack can you do anything without my help?" and with that Barbossa left him to go talk to Elizabeth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Remember, I don't own anything .**

Back on the Flying Dutchman, a couple of hours had passed since Will intervened between Bootstrap and Sonia. Now, he was in his cabin thinking. He knew that the first time he saw Sonia something about her made him save her, now he was glad he did. Something was bothering him though, and that something was named Elizabeth. He felt guilty, guilty because in a way he felt like he was being unfaithful to her. He couldn't help it though, Sonia was beautiful. She was also smart, and funny, and he felt very attracted to her. Another thing was that he knew Norrington wanted her too, when he first learned this he felt furious. He actually felt jealous, at one point he was actually biting his tongue so he didn't yell at Norrington.

A knock at the door suddenly brought Will back to reality. "Come in." He said solemnly. It was Sonia, she seemed troubled by something. "Hey what are you doing in here all by yourself? I wanted to talk to you about something. I seem to recall that a certain Davy Jones used to be the captain of this ship didn't he?" At that moment they didn't know it but just outside the cabin door stood Bootstrap and Norrington. They were both listening intently to what Will had to say to her.

After Will was done explaining how he came to be the captain of the Flying Dutchman both Bootstrap and Norrington couldn't help but notice that Will had left Elizabeth completely out of the story. It seemed to them like he didn't want Sonia to find out about her. Like, he cared too much about Sonia and was beginning to forget Elizabeth. Before either of them could say anything though Will began talking again, "And that's how it all happened. Now let me ask you something. In about two weeks somebody is going to come here to take me, Norrington, and someone else back to the other world. We're going to join Jack in his search for the certain pirate. I was wondering if you wanted to accompany us. It would give you a chance to get away from here and to look for your father." She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Will was asking her to join him. She felt so happy, she immediately said yes. She then looked deep into his eyes and couldn't help herself. She kissed him. Will was very aware of the fact that Sonia was kissing him, he was also aware that he wasn't doing anything to stop it. He couldn't help but kiss her back. But then something happened, Elizabeth popped into his head. He suddenly let go of Sonia and pulled back.

All he said to her was, "I'm sorry I just can't." He then took off and left her there. Before Bootstrap or Norrington had a chance to ask Will about what had just happened he told them to leave him alone for a while. Back inside the cabin Sonia felt betrayed. She had given him a chance to have something with her and he dispatched it like trash. She felt hollow and empty inside all over again just like last time. The only difference between last time and this time was that this time she had actually felt something for the man she kissed. Last time she felt nothing and she felt horrible about it because he worshipped her, but she just didn't love him. Her thoughts were interrupted when Norrington came in. She was expecting him to say something about what had just happened, because she could tell that he had been listening in on her and Will. But to her surprise the only thing Norrington said to her was, "Don't worry about it, he doesn't know what he's missing." He then hugged her tightly and stayed with her until she fell asleep. As the days wore on Sonia couldn't help but notice that she was becoming more and more close with Norrington, or James as she now called him. She and Will hadn't spoken to each other since their kiss, and she just felt horrible about it. But the good thing about this was that it gave Sonia a chance to tell her story to James.

"My mother died when she was giving birth to me. As I told you before I never met my father, so when my mother died I was given to my uncle, Henry Castillos." She told James after he had asked her about her life. "For the longest time I thought that my uncle was my father until one day he told me the truth. He told me my parent's name which until that day I didn't know." She told James with a hint of sadness in her voice. "What were their names?" James asked her. "Their names were Sonia Castillos and Hector. My uncle never told me his last name, he said he didn't know it but I believe he did and just didn't want to tell me. It wasn't until of last year though that he told me where to find my father. He said that I could find my father out here in the Caribbean. After learning this I was able to find a ship that would bring me here." "And let me guess," James interrupted her, "Your uncle was on that ship with you." "Surprisingly, no he wasn't. You see, a couple of months before I left my uncle mysteriously disappeared. And, the day before I left I got news that he had died. So now my father's my only chance to have a real family." By now Sonia was beginning to get teary-eyed. She really didn't want to cry in front of him but she just couldn't help it. Her tears started to fall freely. At the sight of this Norrington hugged her tightly and said some things to her to make her feel better. All of a sudden she got the urge to kiss him. She just fell to scared to do it, after all the last time she had kissed someone he had left her there and didn't speak to her anymore. But this time instead of being her who kissed him, Norrington kissed her. At first she resisted him but then she gave into the kiss.

At the sight of Norrington and Sonia kissing Will felt horrible. He felt exactly the same way when he saw Jack kissing Elizabeth before the Kracken got him. He was soon brought out of his thoughts my his father, "You know, I've been thinking. How about taking Sonia instead of me with you." Will was very surprised by that statement. He was sure that his father had seen the kiss that he and Sonia had had so why was he asking Will to take her. "Why?" was all he said. "Well because it would give her a chance to find her father. And also, I'm sure you know that even if that certain pirate takes your place, the crew will have to stay here and that includes me and Norrington. And I don't know about him but I can't spend an eternity with that girl." Bootstrap was lying. He knew very well that the two people who accompanied Will would also be set free of the Flying Dutchman. Tia Dalma had told him this before she disappeared. Will believed him though, and agreed to take Sonia with him.

A couple of hours later Will went and talked with Sonia. He found her in his cabin thinking. "Excuse me, may I come in." "Of course you can, after all it is your ship." She said a little amused. He then went on to explain to her what Bootstrap had said, and asked her to join him and Norrington. "Alright, I'll join you. But just know that as soon as I find my father I'm leaving the Dutchman behind." Will agreed to this and left her there for the night.

Back on the Black Pearl Barbossa had come out of the cargo hold and was heading over towards Elizabeth. "So tell me Mrs. Turner, what is it you be wanting to know about Ol' Barracuda?" Mrs. Turner, Elizabeth loved being called that, it gave her a chance to remember Will. "Yes, I would love to know everything you know about Ol' Barracuda." Barbossa was not in the mood but seeing as she was the Pirate King he had no choice. "Ol' Barracuda is a pirate unlike any other. He's both a very noble man who will sometimes obey the law and a ruthless pirate who breaks the law on many occasions. He has a tendancy to dissappear all of a sudden and has been know to fake his own death to escape certain things of which I do not know of. He has a sister who has a child with her, if it's a boy or girl I do not know, what I do know is that, that child should be around 20 years old know. That's about all I know of Ol' Barracuda." "Wow, so tell me Barbossa, does he have a proper name?" "Yes Mrs. Turner it's, Henry. Henry Castillos."

Time passed quickly on the Flying Dutchman and soon the day came when Will was supposed to go help Jack and Elizabeth accompanied by two crew members. Tia Dalma arrived in a flash of light and proceded to find Will. "William Turner, the month has passed and you may now accompany me to join Jack and Elizabeth." At Elizabeth's name Sonia was surprised, no one had ever mentioned her name before and from what Tia Dalma said Elizabeth sounded very important. At that same time Will got very nervous, mostly because he hadn't thought of what he was going to do when he did see Elizabeth, and of what he was going to tell her. Norrington felt nervous as well, he knew Sonia was starting to like Will but he never bothered to metntion Elisabeth to her. Before anyone could say anything though, Tia Dalma quickly proceeded to ask Will who he was taking. "Well as you know I'm taking Norringotn, and I've decided to take Sonia with me as well." To this a great smile formed around Tia Dalma's face and said, "Very good, now if the three of you will please gather around me and join hands. Ok, now hang on." And in a blink of an eye Tia Dalma, Will, Norrington, and Sonia were engulfed in a bright green light and were gone.

After what seemed two minutes they opened their eyes and to their surprise Tia Dalma was gone and she had left the three of them standing in a small boat. As Will turned to face his two companions he saw it, out in the distance there it was. The Black Pearl.

Dun, Dun, Dun. Ok well there's the fifth chapter. By the way if you still haven't figured out who Sonia's father is, well then tell me in your review and I'll send you an email telling you who he is. Ok, please remember to review so I can update. Also, I'm kinda starting to fall into a stump so any help would be very much appreciated, tell me in your reviews what you think I should put in the next chapter. Ok now that's it. Again, please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Remember, I still own nothing. **

As they approached the Black Pearl, Will decided it was best to tell Sonia about Elizabeth, he only wished that Norrington wasn't here with them. He went for it anyway, he started by asking to talk to her. "I need to tell you something Sonia. Do you remember when I told you about how I became captain of the Flying Dutchman?" "Yes." said Sonia. She felt something wasn't right. It was as if what he was about to tell her was going to cause her great pain, even though curiosity got the best of her and she listened as Will told her. "Well, I left out something important, or rather someone important. Her name is Elizabeth and she's my wife."

Sonia could not believe what she was hearing. He had a wife! She was so shocked she didn't catch herself when she slapped him. Will was shocked after being slapped like that. He didn't know why but at that moment Jack came into his mind. "I guess this is what Jack feels when he gets slapped." Was all that came through his mind. "I deserved that, I know I did. Let me just explain to you why I never told you." He pleaded to Sonia. She didn't know if she wanted to hear that. She already had enough with the news of him being married, she just didn't know if she would be able to take it. But she let him explain anyway.

"You see the first time I saw you unconscious on that ship, I knew I was meant to save you." As Will started his explanation to Sonia, Norrington was sitting uncomfortably close to them. "I even yelled at Norrington when he protested as I was carrying you on to our boat. When you woke up I knew that I was feeling something in my heart for you. Before I continue I want you to know that the reason why I never told you about Elizabeth is because I was afraid that you might run away or something. That's all I'm going to say to you, you can slap me if you want again I won't mind." As Sonia took in what Will said to her she noticed Norrington behind Will and asked him, "Did you know about her James?" Norrington was expecting that question and had gone over the answer in his mind several times. "Yes I did." "Well, if you knew then why didn't you tell me about her?" Sonia asked him a little hurt. "The reason why I never told you is because I was afraid that you wouldn't believe me, and that you would refuse to talk to me anymore. Believe me, that is the last thing that I want.

"So you see, the reason why neither of us ever told you about Elizabeth is because we don't want you to leave us. I know you can't be with me, as my wife or girlfriend but I would love to have you as a friend. But, you're welcome to leave us if you want" Said Will to Sonia. All Sonia said to them was, "Look right now I'm very angry with the both of you for not telling me anything. But I just need a couple of minutes to think it over. I'm not sure if I want to stay or leave right now." As Sonia started to think about staying or leaving, off in the distance Elizabeth was talking to Barbossa.

"Tell me Captain Barbossa, how exactly do you know Henry Castillos?" The question took Barbossa by surprise, he wasn't going to tell her exactly how he knew him, but he was going to say something. "You have to know something Mrs. Turner, I keep a lot of things to me-self. And this is one of those things. I won't tell you how I know him. And don't think about pulling the old Pirate King speech again because I won't tell you." Before Elizabeth could protest Jack came walking along towards them, "Excuse me dear Mrs. Turner but did I just hear you call this scallywag captain?" Elizabeth was getting pretty tired of these two fighting all the time but she answered anyway, "Yes, Captain Sparrow I did." "Well, love, may I remind you that I am the only other captain present here besides you." Barbossa was about to object when Mr. Gibbs interrupted them. "Captain!" "Yes!" both Jack and Barbossa answered, and shot death glares at each other. "Uuh. I just spotted a boat off in the distance headin' towards us. With three people on board." "Can you make them out?" asked Jack. "No Capn' I can just tell that there are two men and one woman aboard." "A woman! Well then we must have her aboard." said Jack excitedly. "I don't think so Jack, remember I'm the captain of this ship and I forbid any women on my ship other than Mrs. Turner here." said Barbossa mockingly. Before Jack answered Elizabeth stepped in, "Here's an idea, how about we let the boat get closer to us and when you can make them out I'll decide if they board or not." "Aye Miss Elizabeth." said Gibbs. Jack and Barbossa were to busy arguing to hear what Elizabeth had told Gibbs. So she just left them there and went to the cabin to think.

Back with Will, Sonia had finally come to a decision. "Listen I've thougt about it and I decided to stay with you. Not because I want to be with either one of you but because I'm eager to meet this Elizabeth and this Captain Jack. From what you told me Will, he sounds very interesting." Both Will and Norrington were very happy to hear what she said. And both had broad smiles on their faces as they started to row towards the Black Pearl. After a couple of hours Will's boat was close enough to the Pearl so Gibbs could make out who was on board.

As Gibbs saw who was rowing towards them he ran toward the cabin to fetch Elizabeth. "Miss Elizabeth! Miss Elizabeth! You have to come out right now." Elizabeth came out a little cranky for she had been napping and was having dreams about Will. "What is it Mr. Gibbs!" "Miss. Elizabeth come look at whose on board that ship that I mentioned earlier. As Elizabeth made her way towards the ship's railing she began to curse under her breath. As she looked through the telescope she stopped cursing and dropped to her knees. It was Will. He was coming towards her, she was so happy but then she looked again and saw a girl with them. She noticed that the girl was talking to will in a way in which she used to talk to him before they got together. At the sight of this she started getting jelous and was seriously considering not allowing her on board. But she decided against it and instead said, "Alirght Mr. Gibbs send out a boat after them and get them on board now." As she walked away she kept wondering who that girl was, and why was she so comfortable with her husband.

Ok. Here is the 6th chapter. By the way thanx you Orpsgod, I promise I'll include that in the next chapter. Ok then remember review or there won't be anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Remember I own nothing. Also I would like to give a shout out to WonderfulLife, rosey967, and orpsgod, these are the people who have reviewed my story most. If you'd like to get a shout out too then review more and I'll make sure you get a shout out. Ok, well that's it now enjoy.**

It had been about half an hour since they last spoke to each other. Will hated not being able to talk to Sonia, even though he knew he couldn't be with her _that_ way he still wanted as a friend. He remembered that the last time something like this had happened to him was when he and Elizabeth didn't speak for a long time after he saw her kissing Jack. He hated it then, and he hated it even more now because he just couldn't stand the silence. At least with Elizabeth he could talk to Gibbs, or Barbossa, but now he had no one. He did have Norrington but he really didn't want to talk to him right now because he felt too uncomfortable with the situation.

Norrington watched Will and Sonia as they gave each other nervous looks. He also hated the silence but unlike Will he wasn't going to sit there and take it like that, no, he was going to do something about it. "Alright listen Sonia, I'm sorry for not telling you about Elizabeth. Captain Turner is also sorry for telling you about her. We're both sorry, now you need to stop being a brat about it and get over it so we can talk again." "He's right, We're both very sorry," joined in Will "Now, let's just pretend like that conversation never happened and go on with our lives."

Sonia was appalled. Why was it that men always wanted to pretend like nothing ever happened? She was about to speak up when a thought entered her head. "Maybe they're right, I mean they are very sorry and I might have exaggerated a little when I slapped Will. Oh, well I guess I should stop being a brat about it and get over it." She really didn't feel like speaking though, so she just gave them a small smile.

Back on the Pearl Elizabeth was sitting on the steps of the deck sulking. She really did not want to be disturbed, unfortunately for her Jack didn't have the same in mind. "My intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled. What's wrong?" He said as he shook her out of her thoughts. Elizabeth turned to look at Jack and for once she saw something she hadn't seen before. She saw sincerity in his eyes, and it was at that moment that she realized how true of a friend Jack really was. She had done many things to him which included, burning his rum, yelling at him, and had even gone to such lengths as to kill him but he was still here with her. She knew she could trust him now, trust him with anything. So she decided to tell him what her problem was.

"I think I'm pregnant Jack." Were the only things she said to him, and for once in his life Jack Sparrow was left speechless. He even had his mouth open and everything. Elizabeth laughed at this, which caused Jack to regain him composure and allowed him to talk. "I see, is it Williams?" "Of course its his, what kind of woman do you take me for Jack Sparrow?" That made Elizabeth angry, how dare he think that her child was not Will's? "Well, I'm sorry love I just had to be sure. So if you are pregnant, and I hear William's on his way then why are you so sad?" At that, Elizabeth was no longer angry, instead she felt foolish for what she was about to say. "Well, you see I saw that Will had with him a young girl. And from what I saw she's beautiful." Jack started laughing, but as soon as he saw the death glare that Elizabeth gave him, he said why he was laughing. "I'm sorry for laughing love, it's just that Will would never cheat on you, not even with the most beautiful woman in the world." Elizabeth smiled at him she could not believe Jack Sparrow had just given her good advice. "Wow Jack, I never thought that you could be so understanding, and even give me good advice. What's next are you going to tell me that you've found the woman of your dreams." At that Jack's smile faded. "You're right. I need my rum." And with that he left her there to go to the cargo hold to get rum. "Why am I not surprised." Was all she said before telling Gibbs to get Will.

Back with Will, Sonia saw a boat being lowered from the Pearl and there were men inside it. "Please tell me you know those men." She said as she pointed at them. Will's face lit up at that moment. "Yes, I do know them. It's Gibbs, Marty, and that guy with the wooden eye." Said Will.

After a couple of minutes the three of them were soon boarding the Pearl. As soon as they were all on board Will was bombarded with questions. "Who is she Will?" "Is she your new wife?" "Are you cheating on Elizabeth with her?" "Is she involved with anyone?" Will was overwhelmed with the questions, and a little embarrassed. "Hang on gentlemen, I can't answer all your questions at once. Now let's go one by one. This is Sonia, no she's not my new wife. No I'm not cheating on Elizabeth with her. And, I actually don't know if she's involved with anyone." Sonia started to blush. She hated being the center of attention. Before she had a chance to say anything though, Elizabeth came running from the cabin to Will.

"Will!! You're here. You have no idea how much I missed you." As soon as she saw him she gave him a kiss like no other. At the sight of this Sonia felt horrible, as she turned to see Norrington she noticed he had the same look on his face like she did. She also noticed that as soon as he saw her staring at him he gave her a weak, reassuring smile. Elizabeth then told Will that she was pregnant. Upon the news Will was ecstatic! He was going to be a father he was so excited he didn't notice Sonia or Norrington at that moment. As soon as she heard the news Sonia was overwhelmed with a horrible feeling of guilt. She had to admit that even though she knew Elizabeth was Will's wife, she still thought that maybe, just maybe she still had a shot with Will. But know she knew that, that would never happen.

Before anyone had a chance to say something though, Jack came out of the cargo hold, drunk as could be. He staggered over to Will and began talking to him as if Elizabeth wasn't there. "William I'm glad to see you're hear. I just heard the news as well and I must say congratulations!" "Thank you Jack. Maybe now you can stop calling me a eunich." "Now hold on there William, just because Elizabeth is pregnant doesn't mean that you're not a eunich. I mean, that child could easily be mine. Or even Barbossa's" At that Elizabeth was furious. Again, Jack was smearing her honor, before she could slap him though Jack had already moved on to Norrington. "And here we have the former commodore. I must say that I'm glad to see you, and also you don't smell funny anymore, that's good." "Well Mr. Sparrow thank you. And although I would love to say the same to you, I am a man of honesty and must tell you that I am not that glad to see you, and you do smell funny."

During all of this Sonia couldn't help but notice that Jack was somehow familiar to her. She knew that ever since Will told her of Jack Sparrow that name sounded so familiar to her but she didn't know why. As soon as he talked to her though, her memory kicked in and she knew who he was. As soon she knew that she gave him the hardest slap she could. And proceeded to tell him why she had slapped him. "You! I remember you! You're that horrible, horrible man who kidnapped our cleric and impersonated him in order to sleep with women who thought you were doing them a favor by saving them from eternal damnation.!" As soon as he was slapped Jack had the drunk knocked out of him and he also remembered who she was. He remembered that he had asked her to sleep with him and she had slapped him then too. Which caused him to be recognized as a pirate. Then that caused the royal navy to chase him forcing him to come back to the Caribbean. Before he had a chance to say anything though Sonia left in a huff.

While all of this was going on Barbossa was in the cargo hold. Jack had been there with him but he soon left when he heard all the commotion above. After Jack was gone Barbossa began to think of Sylvia again. He thought that all he had to do was just show Elizabeth the way to Ol' Barracuda, but as things were turning out he knew that she would force him to actually meet with Barracuda in order to convince him to take Will's place. "Capn' you gotta come up here and take a look at the girl that the Turner kid has with him. She's a real sight for sore eyes if you know what I mean." Said Pintel as he rudely interrupted Barbossa's thoughts. He didn't look bothered though so Pintel left him. Barbossa started to climb the stairs and he had to admit to himself that he was a bit eager to meet this new girl. He had heard all the commotion everyone was making for her and felt curious to see who she was. When he opened the door he turned to Pintel and said, "Alright where be this sight for sore eyes that you spoke of?"

Alright, there you go. Yay one more chapter. Finally Barbossa and Sonia meet, by the way if you haven't' figured it out yet Barbossa is Sonia's father. So if you have any ideas for the next chapter they'd be much appreciated. Well that's it and remember please review so I can post the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Remember, I still own nothing. By the way I would like to give special recognition to WoderfulLife, thanks for reviewing my story so many times. Alright now, on with the story.**

By the time Barbossa had gotten up on deck, Sonia had left to the galley, so Barbossa didn't get a chance to see her. Instead he saw a half drunk Jack rubbing his cheek and saying some choice words under his breath. Everyone else had left him there, so Barbossa went to see how Jack had gotten slapped in the first place.

"Now what be wrong with you Jack?" "Nothing, it's just that, that new girl Sonia or whatever her name is, just slapped me." "I'm sure she had a real good reason for doing that Jack." Said Barbossa in an almost mocking tone.

Meanwhile, Will and Elizabeth had gone back to the cabin and were talking about what had happened to them since their last encounter. "So tell me Will, how did you come across that girl your with?" Will had expected this would come up, but he had to admit he didn't expect it would come up so soon. He thought he would have at least a good two days to come up with a good enough lie for Elizabeth. But since he didn't have that time and he wasn't that good at lying to her anyway he decided to tell her the truth, or at least the partial truth.

"Oh, you mean Sonia. Well I came across her a couple of days after I left you. Me and Norrington were on a boat and had come across a ship wreck, so naturally we started looking for survivors. Norrington was the first to see Sonia and as soon as he saw her he checked to see if she was alive. When he was sure she was, he practically begged me to bring her aboard. Naturally, I said no because as you well know I have to ask the people if they want to join my crew before hauling them aboard. But, Norrington didn't take no for an answer so he started yelling at me, finally, I obliged and took her on board the ship. After a couple of minutes she awoke and told us her name and that she was looking for her father named Hector. After which Norrington asked her to join the crew, normally that would be my job, but I was still a little bit taken back by what he had said to me earlier I decided to let him be."

After finishing his story, Will wasn't sure if Elizabeth was going to believe him. After all she was pretty good at telling if someone was lying to her. Before he could doubt any longer though Elizabeth said, "I see. So then to wrap it up it was Norrington who wanted her onboard, not you." "Yes! Precisely. Now if you don't mind I'd like to talk about something else." Will was relieved that Elizabeth had bought his lie, and quickly wanted to change the subject to something more romantic. "Oh, believe me Will I would love to but I really have to go see how are progress is going in finding Ol' Barracuda. I mean Henry."

Elizabeth had already told Will of Ol' Barracuda, and how he was going to be the pirate who would take his place. When Elizabeth came out of the cabin she found Norrington on the railing staring out to the ocean deep in thought. She decided to go talk to him, she really wanted to believe Will in what he told her but something about his voice made her believe that he was lying to her somehow. So she went and asked Norrington what she wanted to know.

"Hello James, what are you doing here all by yourself?" "Oh, hello, umm, I wasn't doing anything. Just thinking." Norrington was really glad she had come. Sonia was nowhere to be found, and he didn't fell like talking to anyone else right now. "I see, James, do you mind if I ask you something?" "Of course not, what do you want to ask me?" "Well, James I wanted to know how you came across Sonia?" Norrington was just as surprised as Will to hear that question, he also thought that he'd have a while to think of something to say. But since he didn't he decided to try to tell her the truth, unfortunately he didn't do a very good job of it.

"Well me and Will came across her while we were looking for survivors on a ship wreck." 'Well so far both stories coincide with that.' Thought Elizabeth to herself. "As soon as we saw Sonia Will went over to her to see if she was alive, upon seeing that she was he proceeded to haul her on board. I protested saying that he should ask her first before doing that. Will then yelled at me telling me that he was the captain, so that meant that he gave the orders not me. After we were back on the ship and Sonia had woken up, Will then asked her to join. Sonia said yes and from then on till now she's been serving the Flying Dutchman."

Elizabeth was so confused now, she didn't know which story to believe. One thing was certain for her, and that was that both men were blaming each other for Sonia's being here. She felt as if neither one of them wanted to take responsibility for anything. She really didn't feel like arguing with anyone right now though, so she just left it at that. She then quickly gave her thanks to Norrington and left to think.

After a couple of hours, Elizabeth was on deck staring at Sonia and Will. They had been talking for the past thirty minutes and Elizabeth was getting sick of it. The worst part was that, they were both flirting a lot like she and Will used to flirt before they realized their feelings for each other. This made her fell angry, even jealous, she just hated admitting it. Even to herself. At that moment though Jack came strolling her way.

"Now what's wrong with you Lizzie?" He asked. "Look at them Jack. Their flirting, and from the looks of it they don't plan on stopping." "I thought we had discussed this already, Will won't cheat on you. Ever! Do you not trust him?" "Yes I trust _him _it's just her that I don't trust. If only there was a man to woo her or something." At that moment Jack's face lit up. He could do that, he had to admit that Sonia was very beautiful and he sure wouldn't mind wooing her. "A handsome, courageous, man." At that Jack's smile grew bigger and bigger. As soon as that happened though, Elizabeth noticed it and said, "A sober man, with a sense of personal hygiene." And at that Jack's smile faded, and he said in an almost pleading tone,

"Come on love, let me be the man who woos her and gets her out of dear William's life." "Of course not Jack." "Why love? Don't tell me your jealous?" Said Jack in an amusing tone. "No Captain Sparrow I am not jealous. It's just that Sonia doesn't even like you, she barely even acknowledges that you're aboard this ship." "That may be true love but remember, when we first met you didn't like me very much either. But look what happened, I got you to kiss me didn't I?" "Actually Mr. Sparrow I kissed you on my own accord." "Well, even better. That just proves my point. Come on love, I promise I'll do a good job of it too. And besides who else is going to do it, Barbossa, or Norrington." Elizabeth had to admit to herself that Jack was right. No one else would do it. So she agreed. "Alright Jack you can do it. Just promise me one thing, promise me that you won't fall in love with her." "Dear Elizabeth, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, and I have yet to meet the woman who can take me." Elizabeth just rolled her eyes at him.

Alright you guys that's it, there's the eighth chapter. For the next one I'm leaving in up to you guys. That means that unless I get at least two different ideas from two different people I'm not updating, so get your minds working and give me some ideas please. Also I might not update as soon because school starts in a week for me and I also have a job now, so that means you guys might have to wait a bit longer sorry. Anyways remember to review and give me your ideas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Remember I still own nothing. By the way I would like to give credit to WonderfulLife, and CatpainESavvy for giving me ideas for this chapter. Well that's it now, enjoy.**

As soon as their conversation was done Jack made his way to Sonia. "So Will tell me how did you… Yes, may I help you Mr. Sparrow?" Said Sonia as soon as she saw Jack coming towards them. She wasn't very pleased with the fact that he had disturbed her conversation with Will. "Yes love, I would like to have a word with you if you don't mind." "Very well, speak." Replied Sonia as she looked over to Will. "Umm, I would like to have it in private if you don't mind." "Well, Mr. Sparrow whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of my friend Captain Turner over here."

Jack turned to look at Will uncomfortably, he then made the mistake of looking back at Elizabeth. In turn Elizabeth didn't notice Will looking her way as soon as he saw Jack look her way, so she did a sort of 'go on' motion towards Jack. Will immediately caught on to what was going on so he excused himself. "Actually, if you don't mind Sonia I'm going over to talk to Elizabeth for a while." After he left Jack began to talk to Sonia.

"Look Miss Sonia I think we got on the wrong foot back there. I came here to apologize to you about before, you know about the whole impersonating your clergy thing. Anyways I wanted to apologize and to beg you to give me another chance at getting to know me." Sonia was very surprised, she had heard many stories from Will about Jack being very sneaky and lying to get his way. So, naturally she didn't trust him. But there was something about the way he spoke to her that made her want to trust him. She knew what she was going to regret what she was about to say, but she said it anyway.

"Alright Mr. Sparrow, I forgive you and I will try to get to know you more." Jack was very happy to hear that, he knew that he would be able to get Sonia very far away from Will now. After all he was Captain Jack Sparrow and no woman could resist his charms.

While this was going on, Will had gone to find Elizabeth to settle something with her. He soon found her in the cabin. "Elizabeth would you care to explain something to me." "What is it Will?" Asked Elizabeth. She was very nervous because she was scared that Will had somehow known what she had asked Jack to do. "Would you please explain to me why Jack is all of a sudden talking to Sonia and in private?" Will was surprised at the way that last sentence had come out. It sounded like he cared about Sonia. Elizabeth though, didn't catch it because she was busy thinking of something to say to Will. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Then a thought struck Will. "Elizabeth, did you send Jack over to talk to Sonia to try to get her away from me!?" Elizabeth was near to tears now. She had been caught, and worse she had been caught by Will. "Yes! Yes I did." Will was furious. He couldn't believe Elizabeth had gone so low.

At that moment Jack came in. He was going to tell Elizabeth of his success of course, in all his excitement he didn't notice Will standing in a corner of the cabin. "Dear, Elizabeth. You'll be happy to hear that our plan has worked. Sonia has forgiven me, and I shall know proceed to woo her as you said." Elizabeth was mortified, what else could go wrong now.

"What did you just say Jack?" Asked Will. He was no more furious than before, if that were possible. Jack turned around, he was very surprised to see Will, and again, had gone speechless. As soon as his shock passed. All three of them started talking at once. Their argument could be heard from outside the cabin, and all the crew members stopped to hear.

"I can't believe you too would do this, I mean I expected from Jack but not from you." Said Will as he pointed to Jack, and then to Elizabeth. "Hey I resent that William." Said Jack as he presented to have a look of hurt on his face. "I'm sorry Will it's just that I was afraid that you were having an affair with her. So I wanted to have someone who had absolutely no principles woo her." Said Elizabeth as she too pointed to Jack. "Elizabeth! How could you?" Said Jack as he again, pretended to have a look of hurt on his face.

While Will, Jack, and Elizabeth Barbossa came out of the cargo hold and he noticed Sonia standing over the railing. So he decided to walk over to her and finally meet her. As he was walking towards her he noticed something familiar about her, like she reminded him of someone, he just didn't know who. He then stopped and realized who it was that she reminded him of. It was Sylvia. She reminded him of Sylvia. Sonia turned around and noticed Barbossa staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" She asked. Barbossa was close to tears. He knew who she was. He knew that she was his daughter, the daughter he never met. As he stared at her he noticed something. She was so beautiful, just like her mother. Before he realized what he was saying he told her. "You look so beautiful, just like your mother." Sonia was shocked. This man knew her mother. Before she could say anything though, Jack came out of the cabin.

"Hector, there you are, about time you came out." Sonia was on the verge of fainting. His name was Hector, just like her father's. She was about to say something but Jack again, interrupted them. "Oh, I see you met Sonia. So Sonia what do you think of Ol' Capn' Barbossa over here?" Jack didn't notice that both Barbossa and Sonia had looks of complete shock on their faces. Sonia couldn't take it anymore she had to ask.

"You! Your name's Hector and you know my mother. Are you… are you… my…" Barbossa, realized what she wanted to know he wasn't sure though, if he should answer. But again, the other part of him took over, the part that still missed Sylvia, the part that ached for her, the part that longed to meet their daughter. "Yes, Sonia I am your father."

Dun, Dun, Dun. Yay, Sonia finally met her dad. Ok guys, I need more ideas for the next chapter. Come on give me ideas please. (starts crying like a baby) ok im done anyway remember to review plz.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Remember I own nothing. Also, again I would like to credit two people for this chapter, and they are: Rika Kisuktai and mary-emy. Ok that's it now enjoy.**

Sonia was speechless. She had finally found her father; she didn't really have time to think about it though because as soon as she heard him say he was her father, she fainted.

Barbossa was the first one to notice Sonia faint. He quickly caught her though before she fell. "Is anyone in the cabin right now Jack?" He asked Jack. Jack was still in shock from what he had heard. Barbossa was Sonia's daughter, he didn't even know Barbossa had a daughter, in fact now that he thought about it, he didn't know much about Barbossa before he was his first mate.

"Jack!" Barbossa quickly shook Jack out his thoughts. "What!?" "Is anyone in the cabin right now?" "Oh, umm, yeah. Will and Elizabeth are in there." Barbossa was starting to get pretty annoyed with Jack now. "Well, go get them out, I kind of need it." "Umm, I'd rather not, why not just lay her on the floor, she won't know, she's unconscious." Jack was telling the truth, he really did not want to go into the cabin, especially with both Elizabeth and Will being mad at each other. "Jack!" Barbossa was very annoyed with him now.

Back in the cabin Will had calmed down a little. He was starting to look at the problem from Elizabeth's point of view. "Alright Elizabeth, would you please explain to me why you did what you did." Elizabeth was apprehensive but she told him anyway. "Alright, I did it because I noticed that you and Sonia were a lot like you and I were before we met Jack."

At that moment Will began to feel guilty. He knew Elizabeth was right. Ever since they're first wedding was ruined by Becket, he and Elizabeth had never been quite like they were before. He felt guilty because he never really talked to her like he talked with Sonia. "Ok, I understand don't worry, just, next time come talk to me first and I'll try to be considerate and stop what I'm doing." Elizabeth felt a wave of relief hit her at that instant. Will had forgiven her and she know felt a lot better. "Oh Will!"

"Wait Hector! You don't know what's in there. Elizabeth and Will are furious with each other, and believe me, it's not pretty." "Oh, be quite Jack." As Barbossa went to open the door Jack started holding his breath waiting for the yelling and hitting to begin all over again. As they entered though, Jack was surprised to see two very in love Will and Elizabeth kissing.

"Excuse me." Said Barbossa as he walked in and laid Sonia on the bed. "What happened?" asked Will. "She fainted." Was all Barbossa said to him, and again Jack stepped in and shared his little bit of information. "She fainted because Barbossa is her father." Both Will and Elizabeth were speechless. At that moment Will remembered that Sonia had once told him that her father's name was Hector. He now realized who that Hector was the Hector he thought in the first place.

"Alright! All of you out, let me be with my daughter alone please." As they were leaving all three of them had the same thought in their mind. Never in the time that they had known Barbossa had he ever talked with love in his voice.

After about half an hour, Sonia woke up. She woke up to find Barbossa at her side, he was staring at her in a kind of lovingly, fatherly way. "Where am I?" She asked she didn't know why she asked, she knew she was in the cabin. "You're in the cabin of me ship." "I thought this was Jack's ship." Barbossa winced at Jack's name. He really didn't like him right now. He had heard the fight between Will, Elizabeth, and Jack. He knew that Jack was trying to get her away from Elizabeth. At that moment though Barbossa's fatherly side took over him again.

"Enough about Jack tell me how did you wind up serving in the Flying Dutchman?" he asked her. Sonia then told her father everything, from when she found out that her uncle wasn't really her uncle, to when she agreed to serve on the Dutchman. "Now you tell me, how did you and my mom meet?" It was then Barbossa's turn to explain to her how they met. He told her everything; it was the first time he ever told that to anybody, so naturally towards the end he began welling up. And before he knew it, tears were running freely down his face. Upon seeing this Sonia got up and hugged him. "Well we're together now, and now nothing can tear us apart."

While this happy hug was going on inside, outside was a totally different situation. "So, I see you two have made up." Said Jack, with some disappointment in his voice. "I still can't believe you would stoop so low Jack." Said Will. "I have one word for you dear William. Pirate." Will was getting really tired of hearing that explanation from Jack. Before he had a chance to say anything though Mr. Gibbs cried out from the crow's nest. "Land, Ho!!"

Yay I reached ten chapters. Ok guys keep those ideas coming and remember to please review


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Remember I own nothing. By the way I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed my story, thank you. Also, I might not be updating as often because of school, and French lessons. Alright that's it now enjoy.**

"Land Ho!" Mr. Gibbs called from the crow's nest. At that moment Elizabeth's heart began to race. They had finally made it to the island of where they would find Ol' Barracuda. She then turned to Jack and said, "Jack, I need you to go tell Barbossa that we've made it to land." "Aye." Was all Jack said to her.

On another part of the ship Norrington was sitting thinking. He had also heard the fight that had gone on inside the cabin. And he was now starting to loose hope with Sonia. He knew that once Sonia forgave Jack it would only be a matter of time before she fell to his arms. One thing did disturb him though, and that was the fact that Jack was basically toying with Sonia's emotions. He was thinking of confronting Jack about it.

Before he could do anything though, Elizabeth disturbed him of his thoughts. "James, we've arrived at the island, I was wondering if I could ask you something." "Of course, what is it?" He was intrigued by her question. "I was wondering if you would accompany us to the island." "Of course! I would love too." He was glad she still considered him a friend. He had to admit that he had secretly hoped that Sonia would split her and Will up so he could have Elizabeth again.

At that moment Mr. Gibbs came down, "Capn' were ready to lower the boats. Will you accompanying us former commodore?" "Yes, Mr. Gibbs he will." Elizabeth quickly answered for him.

Back inside the cabin Jack went inside to tell Barbossa that they had reached their destination. Sonia still didn't know that it was their uncle who they were going to see, and Barbossa knew that it was best that she didn't know. At that moment there was a knock at the door, Sonia had been sleeping for about half an hour now, so that woke her up, which in turn got Barbossa angry. "Who is it?" He asked in a harsh voice.

"It's just me." Said Jack in a type of sing-songy voice. He then looked at Sonia who, had a smile on her face the minute she saw him come in. he didn't know why, but Jack felt flattered that she had smiled at him. Barbossa on the other hand had noticed this and didn't seem to amused by it. "Yes, can I help you Jack?" "Oh, well we've reached land, and Elizabeth wants you to come out and take her aboard to see Ol' Barracuda."

Barbossa became very worried just then. He knew Sonia thought that her uncle was dead. And if she came along, she would ask to many questions which would delay them, and the last thing he wanted was to be delayed in the island of Ol' Barracuda. He had heard many stories of Ol' Barracuda having bodyguards that would kill anyone who spend too much time on their island, it was rumored that he was actually the one who killed Sylvia because she stayed to long on the island. He didn't actually think it was true, but then again you never knew with Ol' Barracuda.

So that meant that Sonia had to stay behind. But with who? Will had to go, he knew Elizabeth wanted Norrington to go, Gibbs was going to row them there. The only one who didn't really have business there was Jack. A thought then entered his mind, a thought that he hated with every fiber of his being, but he knew that, that was the only way. What he said next he knew he would regret for the rest of his life.

"Alight, Sonia I'm going to need you to stay here with Jack, and wait for us while we go and try to convince Ol' Barracuda." "What!" Exclaimed both Sonia and Jack at the same time. Sonia did not want to be stuck on the ship with Jack. She knew very well that he was just trying to get her away from Will, after all everyone on the whole ship had heard the argument in the cabin. Jack also, didn't wish to stay, once he actually thought about it though, he didn't really mind the thought of being with Sonia on the ship.

As soon as Sonia started to protest, Jack stepped in and said, "Alright then, we'll stay. Just be sure to come back soon, I don't want to go and save you again, like I have all those times." That last part Jack said with a smirk on his face while looking at Sonia. In turn both Barbossa and Sonia rolled their eyes. "Fine." Was all Sonia said. "Very well." Before he left though, Barbossa turned to Jack and whispered so that Sonia wouldn't be able to hear, "Jack if you try anything, I swear I'll kill you myself." "Don't worry, I won't do anything she'll regret." Barbossa was not amused at all by what Jack said, and if it wasn't for Elizabeth calling him Barbossa would have gladly punched Jack in the face. But he had to go, and as he closed the door behind him, he prayed that nothing would happen.

Once they were alone Jack moved in towards Sonia. "Don't even think about it Mr. Sparrow. Don't think that I didn't hear that argument inside the cabin, I know what you're doing and I'll tell you right now I take back what I said about forgiving you. So please don't waste your time wooing me, because you don't have to anymore. Don't worry I won't try anything will Captain Turner."

Jack was surprised. Not only because Sonia knew what he was doing and didn't slap him, but because at that moment, wooing her because Elizabeth had told him to wasn't in his mind. Jack had actually forgotten all about that, he hated admitting but he was starting to think that he finally found the girl who would be able to tame him. He just stared at her questioningly, he knew she felt attracted to him, he could easily see it in her eyes. He just wasn't sure of what he was going to do about it.

He was very experienced when it came to getting women. The only problem was that he was very experienced in getting women for just one night, he had never once wood a woman in order to have a serious relationship with her. The only woman he had ever even considered having that kind of relationship with was with Tia Dalma. But that was just because she was Calypso, the sea itself, and everybody knew that Jack Sparrow was madly in love with the sea.

"Mr. Sparrow I would really love it if you'd stop staring at me and move aside so I can get out please." Sonia shook Jack out of his thoughts, and he began to move but then right as Sonia was passing him he decided to do something. He grabbed her and held her close to him so their mouths were only inches apart form each other. Sonia was scared, but a part of her actually enjoyed this and hoped he would do something, unfortunately she wasn't going to listen to that part.

"Let me go right now Mr. Sparrow. Let me go or I'll,,, I'll." "You'll what?" asked Jack with a hint of confidence in his voice. He knew she had fallen for him and it was just a matter of him making the first move. "I'll scream." "Go ahead." he said, he knew she wouldn't do it, but he wasn't sure so he wasn't going to take any chances. Before Sonia had a chance to scream he kissed her. It was a very long passionate kiss, and while it was going on the rational part of Sonia kept telling her to push him away and slap him, and yet the other part, the part that longed for Jack told her to embrace him and keep him close to her. At that moment she realized that her rational part was her brain, and her irrational part was her heart.

Before she had a chance to do anything though Jack began to guide her to the bed, she followed willingly. After a couple of hours, Jack awoke to find Sonia beside him. He turned to see her better and couldn't help but gasp, she was so beautiful, at that instant he knew. He knew that the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow had finally been tamed. He had fallen in love with Sonia, and then a thought entered his head, he was madly in love with the daughter of his enemy, he knew it wasn't going to be pretty when Barbossa got back. He didn't want to think about that right now though so he reached over and grabbed a bottle of rum that was laying on the dresser beside the bed, before he took the first drink he said to himself, "Jack Sparrow what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

Alright you guys there you go. I gotta tell you that I loved writing this chapter, and if some of you get offended by this I apologize but I did rate this story T so yea. Anyways please review and tell me what you thought of this, also just to throw this out there, yesterday I got kinda fired from my job. And to all of you out there who have gotten fired I gotta tell you that it helps if you go out that same night and spend every penny you got. Ok. That's it please review ok thanx.


End file.
